book_worldfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Foxsouls
Foxsouls (dt. Fuchsseelen) ist eine Geschichte über Füchse. Klappentext: Nachdem er einen Handel mit einem Dämon eingegangen ist, muss der junge Fuchs Akaya seine Heimat verlassen um keine Gefahr für sie zu sein. Nachem er dann mit der Hilfe des Waldgeistes Chiro in eine große Stadt findet, erfährt er dort etwas über die sogenannten Dämonenkämpfer und schließt sich ihnen schon bald an. Doch er weiß nicht, dass er einen Verräter in seinen eigenen Reihen hat. Wichtige Charaktere: * Akaya * Akira * Chiro * Misaki * Ryu * Mizuki * Akito * Takeru 1. Kapitel: Das Versprechen Der Mond warf ein fahles Licht durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Auf eine grünen Wiese Nahe einem kleinen Dorf saß ein schwarz-weißer Fuchs und blickte in den mit Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel. Der Fuchs seufzte einmal, dann senkte er den Blick auf seine Pfoten. Plötzlich konnte er leise Schritte hinter sich hören. Er wirbelte herum und sah einen weiß-grauen Fuchs hinter sich stehen. „Akira, was machst du hier?“ fragte der schwarz-weiße Fuchs ihn. Akira setze sich neben ihn auf die Wiese und sah ihn mit seinen hellblauen Augen, die wie Diamanten im Mondlicht schimmerten, an. „Na was wohl? Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Ich weiß doch, dass du immer hier her verschwindest, wenn du Nachts nicht schlafen kannst.“ sagte er. „Also, was beschäftigt dich, Akaya?“ fügte Akira noch hinzu. Akaya ließ sich neben seinem Bruder nieder und sah ihn an. Bis auf die hellblauen Augen waren die Brüder vom Äußeren her völlig verschieden. Akaya hatte schwarzes Fell und weiße Pfoten und Ohren, sowie einen weißen Bauch und eine weiße Schwanzspitze. Akira hingegen hatte weißes Fell mit grauen Pfoten und einem grauen Bauch. Seine Ohren waren schwarz und am Rücken hatte er schwarze Musterungen. „Ich sorge mich um unsere Familie. Nein, um das ganze Dorf.“ antwortete Akaya auf die Frage seines Bruders. „Ich meine, noch einen Angriff übersteht das Dorf nicht.“ sagte Akaya und sah auf die Narben an seinem Vorderbein, dann sah er auf die Narbe im Gesicht seines Bruders. Bei dem letzten Angriff auf das Dorf hatten die Brüder gegen die Angreifer gekämpft und aus dem Kampf diese Narben davongetragen. „Aber was sollten wir deiner Meinung nach tun?“ fragte Akira „Ich weiß es nicht.“ gab Akaya zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ wiederholte er noch mal etwas leiser. Akria seufzte schwer und sah zum Mond hinauf. Sein Licht ließ das Fell des weißen Fuchses hell leuchten. „Aber bisher haben wir es immer geschafft.“ sagte Akria und klang dabei leicht verträumt. „Was geschafft?“ fragte Akaya und sah seinen Bruder verwundert an. Dieser wandte ihm seinen Blick wieder zu. „Ich meine die ganzen Angriffe auf unser Dorf.“ antwortete er. „Bisher haben wir es immer geschafft sie irgendwie abzuwehren.“ „Aber wer weiß, wie lange wir das noch schaffen.“ seufzte Akaya. „Ich denke wir würden es wieder schaffen, weil wir intelligenter sind und uns einen Plan überlegen.“ sagte Akira. „Außerdem haben wir noch uns.“ „Aber...“ begann Akaya wieder, doch er wurde von Akira unterbrochen. „Wenn wir zusammenhalten können wir es schaffen unser Dorf zu verteidigen.“ Akira sah seinem Bruder mit festem Blick in die Augen. „Also versprichst du mir, dass wir immer zusammenhalten, egal was passiert und, dass wir niemals getrennte Wege gehen werden?“ Akaya sah Akiras festen Blick und wusste, dass er seinem Bruder vertrauen konnte. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass Akira recht hatte. Akaya nickte. „Ich verspreche es.“ sagte er. „Pfote drauf.“ sagte Akira und hielt seine Pfote hoch. Akaya nickte und berührte die Pfote seines Bruders mit seiner eigenen. „Versprochen.“ sagten beide im Chor. Akaya lief über die Wiesen hinter dem Dorf ohne sich ein einziges mal umzudrehen. Er sah zum Himmel hinauf und der Schein des Mondes fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er einst in einer Nacht, genau wie dieser mit seinem Bruder hier gesessen hatte. Seit dem waren viele Jahre vergangen und das Dorf würde noch öfter angegriffen. Wie Akira es damals gesagt hatte, konnten sie durch Zusammenhalt und ihre klugen Einfälle das Dorf verteidigen. Bis zum letzten Angriff. Bei diesem fielen zu viele Angreifer in das Dorf ein und sie hatten sich geschickter angestellt als ihre Vorgänger. Akira und Akaya waren gerade auf der Jagd gewesen, als die Angreifer das Dorf überfielen. Als sie zurückkamen war die Schlacht schon im vollen Gange gewesen und sie waren deutlich in der Unterzahl. Akira wurde dabei schwer Verletzt und ihre restliche Familie wurde ermordet. Akaya blieb nichts anderes mehr übrig und so ging er einen verhängnisvollen Handel ein. So konnte er das Dorf zwar vor den Angreifern beschützen, aber dann wurde er selbst zu einer viel größeren Gefahr. Er wusste, dass das Dorf jetzt in Sicherheit vor weiteren Angriffen war, deshalb beschloss er zu gehen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er hier auf dieser Wiese seinem Bruder ein versprechen gegeben hatte. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und drehte sich noch einmal zum Dorf um. Akaya sah zum Dorf und eine einzelne Träne lief über sein Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, Bruder.“ flüsterte er. 2. Kapitel: Der Geist des Waldes Akaya kam im Wald an, als die ersten Sonnenstrhalen den Himmel erleuchteten und den Wald in sein rotes Licht tauchte. Akaya war müde von dem weiten Weg, den er gegangen war und deshalb beschloss er sich hier ersteinmal auszuruhen. Er legte sich unter einem Baum, durch dessen Blätterdach sanfte Lichtstrahlen drangen. Er schloss die Augen, doch der Gedanke an all das, was er zurücklassen musste überkam ihn und ließ ihn nicht zur ruhe kommen. Er lag eine gefühlte Ewigkeit wach unter dem Baum und versuchte sich zum einschlafen zu zwingen. Als er es letztendlich aufgab zu versuchen Einzuschlafen, blieb er dennoch noch unter dem Baum liegen. Er wollte zumindest warten, bis seine Pfoten aufhörten zu schmerzen. Eine leichter Windhauch zog durch den Wald und kurz darauf noch einer, als würde der Wald atmen. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl durchströmte Akaya. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er verharrte noch einen kurzen Augenblick unter dem Baum, stand dann aber auf und ging weiter. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte, er wollte nur raus aus diesem Wald. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden wurde immer stärker. Doch der Wald schien endlos zu sein. Akaya wollte sich irgendwie von diesem Gefühl ablenken und so dachte er an ein altes Lied, dass seine Mutter ihm als er jünger war immer vorgesungen hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat, begann Akaya laut dieses Lied vor sich her zu singen. "Jeglicher Klang auf ewig verhallt, er als erloschen auf der Welt galt." sang er. Ein weiterer Windhauch zog wie ein Atmen durch den Wald, doch Akaya ließ sich nicht ablenken und sang weiter. "Stets warn die Schicksalsräder verzahnt. Als sie ein Liebeslied dann vernahmn Das Wirrn begann!" Akaya stockte kurz, da ihm der Text kurz entfallen war, doch sogleich erinnerte er sich wieder daran und sang weiter. "Lang warst du im Schlaf, schon seit Himmel die Erde traf Nun dein Herz erwacht, und die Liebe entfacht" Akaya seufzte. Es half alles nichts, der wald erstreckte sich vor ihm noch Ewig weiter und das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden wurde immer stärker, bis es nahezu unterträglich wurde. "Warum hast du denn aufgehört?" höhrte er eine Stimme sagen. Die Stimme klang sanft und klar. Akaya konnte nicht bestimmen, aus welcher Richtung sie kam. Sie schien von übberall hergekommen zu sein, als hätte der Wald zu ihm gesprochen. "Bitte, sing doch weiter." hörte er die Stimme erneut sprechen. "Wer bist du?" fragte Akaya. "Egal wo du bist, komm her und zeig dich mir." "Oh, wie unhöflich von mir." sagte die Stimme erneut, diesmal kam sie allerdings aus einer bestimmen richtung. Das Gebüsch vor Akaya raschelte und eine hübsche, weiße Füchsin trat hinaus. Sie hatte einen rosanen Bauch und ein schwarm Schmetterlinge flog um sie herum. "Mein Name ist Chiro." stellte sie sich vor. "Ich bin der Geist, der über diesen Wald wacht." Akaya sah sie nur ungläubig an. "Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du ein Waldgeist bist?" fragte er. Er wartete Chiros antwort gar nicht ab und sprach gleich weiter. "So etwas wie Geister, die über Wälder wachen gibt es doch gar nicht." Chiro lächelte selbstsicher. "Da hast du völlig recht." sagte sie. "Geister, die über Wälder wachen gibt es in dieser Form nicht. Es ist eher so, dass ich der Wald bin. Jeder Baum, jede Blume und jedes einzelne Blatt. Alles davon bin ich und ich wache nur über die Lebewesen, die in mir leben." Akaya hatte die weiße Füchsin jetzt schon für völlig verrückt erklärt. Erst verlauf ich mich und dann gerate ich auch noch an eine verrückte Füchsin! ''dachte er bei sich, ließ sich aber nichts weiter anmerken. "Wenn du der Wald bist, wie kann es dann sein, dass du vor mir stehst und mit mir redest?" fragte er. "Ganz einfach." sagte sie. "Ich kann verschiedene Gestalten annehemen. Das mache ich um mit Besuchern zu kommunizieren. Sie fühlen sich wohler, wenn ein Artgenosse mit ihnen redet." Akaya wäre am liebsten einfach weggerannt. Er wollte nicht länger mit ihr darüber reden, ob Waldgeister exestierten oder sie der Wald wäre. "Ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht. Das tut anfangs keiner." sagte sie. "Wie dem auch sei, ich werde dich aus dem Wald hinausführen." Kurz darauf breitete sie weiße Schwingen an ihrem Rücken aus und flog mit einem Flügelschlag auf den nächsten Ast. Akaya konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sie war nicht verrückt, sie schien wirklich ein Waldgeist zu sein. "Folge mir." sagte sie knapp und schwang sich weiter von Baum zu baum. Akaya rannte so schnell er konnte hinter ihr her. Seine Pfoten schmerzten noch immer und so hatte er große mühe ihr zu folgen. Er war völlig außer Atem, als Chiro endlich zum stehen kam. Sie sprang von dem Baum, auf dem sie gestanden hatte und sah Akaya an. Sie zeigte auf einen steinernen Tunnel. "Dort kannst du den Wald verlassen." sagte sie. "Der Tunnel führt dich sicher zur nächsten Stadt." Akaya blickte zum Tunnel. Er wirkte dunkel und bedrohlich. Akaya wurde es unbehaglich, bei dem Gedanken durch den Tunnel gehen zu müssen, doch er wusste, dass er es musste. Er sah noch einmal zu Chiro. "Danke, lieber Waldgeist." sagte er und senkte den Kopf. "Nenn mich doch bitte einfach Chiro." antwortete sie. Akaya sah wieder auf. "Danke Chiro." sagte er, dann ging er los. 3. Kapitel: Tunnel der Erinnerungen Akaya ging durch den Tunnel, den Chiro ihm gezeigt hatte. Es war dunkel, sodass er kaum seine eigene Pfote vor Augen sehen konnte. Obwohl er sie vor kurzem erst getroffen hatte und sich sicher war sie nie wieder zu sehen, vertraute er Chiro. Der Tunnel schien sich bis ins Unendliche zu erstrecken. Akaya überlegte, ob er doch wieder umkehren sollte und im Wald bleiben, aber er ging weiter gerade aus und zwang sich dazu nicht zurück zu blicken. Er sich hatte schon als er das Dorf verlassen hatte nicht daran halten können und so wollte er es zumindest dieses Mal durchziehen. Akaya hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken, während er weiterging. Er dachte darüber nach, wie die Stadt wohl sein mochte, zu der er ging. Ob die Leute ihn dort freundlich aufnemen würden oder ihm misstrauisch gegenüber sein würden. Vielleicht würden sie ihn auch aus der Stadt jagen. ''Warum sollte Chiro mich in eine Stadt schicken, aus der man mich gleich wieder verjagen würde? ''fragte er sich. Den Gedanken an sein Heimatsdorf schob Akaya immer wieder zur Seite, sobald er ihm in den Sinn kam. Er versuchte über alles andere nachzudenken, nur nicht über das. Je weiter er kam, desto mehr drängte sich dieser Gedanke in seinen Kopf und Akaya konnte ihn nicht mehr verdrängen. ''War es wirklich richtig gewesen fort zu gehen? ''fragte er sich. ''Natürlich war es das! Ich musste es tun um das Dorf zu beschützen. Um meinen Bruder zu beschützen! ''Dies redete er sich immer wieder ein, doch eine weitere Frage drängte sich in seinen Kopf. ''War das wirklich der Grund, warum ich gegangen bin? Akaya fuhr sich mit der Pfote über das Zeichen an seinem linken Auge, das er seit dem Handel trug. Wollte ich sie wirklich vor mir selbst beschützen? ''Akaya lief mit gesenktem Kopf weiter. ''"Versprichst du mir, dass wir immer zusammenhalten, egal was passiert und, dass wir niemals getrennte Wege gehen werden?" ''hörte er Akira in seinen Erinnerungen sagen. ''Ich musste gehen, um dich zu beschützen! ''dachte Akaya und ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen. ''Nachem, was ich dir angetan habe... Es war vor vielen Jahren gewesen, als eine Räuberbande in das Dorf einfiel. Es war die größte und gefürchteste Bande im ganzen Land. Akria und Akaya hatten oft mit ihren cleveren Plänen das Dorf vor Räbern beschützen können, doch dieses eine mal, waren sie ihnen zuvor gekommen. Akaya kam mit seinem Bruder gerade von der Jagd wieder, als sie sahen, wie das Dorf überrant wurde. Viele hatten sich ihre Waffen geschnappt und versuchten das Dorf zu verteidigen, doch es waren zu viele Gegner. "Schnell, wir müssen unsere Waffen holen." hatte Akira gesagt und war sofort losgestürmt. Akaya wollte ihm erst folgen, rannte dann aber doch zu ihrer Hütte. Er wollte seinen Eltern helfen, doch es war zu spät. Als er in der Hütte ankam, waren sie von vier Räubern umzingelt. Einer von ihnen war Shima, der Anführer dieser Räberbande. Er war im ganzen Land gesucht und war an der Narbe in seinem Gesicht leicht zu erkennen. Akaya wollte seine Eltern retten, doch einer der Räuber bemerkte ihn und hielt ihn fest. Er musste dabei zusehen, wie Shima seine Eltern tötete. Danach schritt der dunkle Fuchs mit der Narbe im Gesicht auf ihn zu. "Du bist der Nächste." sagte er. Akaya würde diese Stimme niemals vergessen. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und war bereit, für das was nun kommen würde, als ihm plötzlich eine weitere Stimme ans Ohr drang. "Du musst heute nicht sterben. Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit." Als Akaya wieder aufsah war es dunkel um ihn herum. Er konnte nur einen schwarz-grauen Fuchs vor sich sehen. Sein Gesicht erkannte er nicht, da er eine weiße Maske darüber trug. "W..was meinst du?" hatte Akaya gefragt. "Du wirst heute sterben, wenn du mir nicht vertraust. Sie alle werden es." sagte der fremde Fuchs. "Was willst du von mir?" fragte Akaya wieder. "Wenn du einen Handel mit mir eingehst, wirst du das Dorf retten können, also was meinst du?" sprach der fremde Fuchs. "Ich werde es tun, wenn es der einzige Weg ist." sagte Akaya mit fester Stimme. Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, wusste Akaya, das der Fuchs hinter der Mase zu grinsen begann, dann schritt er auf Akaya zu und legte ihm eine Pfote über das linke Auge. Dann löste er sich langsam auf und die Dunkelheit verzog sich. Akaya sah nun wieder die Räuber vor sich. Einer von ihnen hielt ihn noch immer fest, doch Akaya spürte, wie ihn eine unbekannte Kraft durchströmte und befreite sich fast mühelos. Er sprang auf einen der Füchse zu und brach ihm mit bloßen Pfoten das Genick. Die Räuber hatten selbst mit ihren Waffen keine Chance gehabt. Shima und die zwei übriggebliebenen Räber stürmten aus der Hütte. "Rückzug!" höhrte Akaya ihn brüllen. Er verließ ebenfalls seine Hütte, die Räuber zogen sich tatsächlich zurück. Anfangs war Akaya erleichtert gewesen, doch dann durchströmte ihn Zorn. Er wollte sich an Shima rächen, dafür, dass er seine Eltern ermordet hatte. Akira war zu ihm gekommen, als alle Räuber verschwunden waren. Er war der erste, der das Zeichen an Akayas Auge bemerkt hatte. Es war damals noch kaum sichtbar gewesen, doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto größer wurde das Zeichen. Es kam immer wieder vor, dass Akaya seine kontrolle verlor und um sich schlug, immer wenn das passierte wurde das Zeichen größer und sichtbarer. Bei seinem letzten Anfall war Akira ihm in die Quere gekommen. Akaya hatte seinen Bruder schwer verletzt. Seitdem konnte er ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Er beschloss zu gehen, um keine Gefahr für das Dorf mehr zu sein. Akaya wusste nicht, wohin genau er jetzt gehen sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals irgendwo ein normales Leben führen konnte, ob er jemals irgendwo keine Gefahr für andere war. Am leibsten wäre er zu Chiro zurückgeganen um bei ihr im Wald zu leben, doch er hatte angst auch sie zu verletzen. "Dein klares Herz ist edel und rein lässt darin keine Lügen gedeihn Du jene Last schon lang mit dir trugst nach einer schlichten Liebe du suchst Dich selbst verfluchst." Sang er, als er an Chiro denken musste. Ihr schien das Lied gefallen zu haben und nun sang Akaya die zweite Strophe davon. Akaya atmete einmal tief durch. Er war nun fest entschlossen dazu seinen Weg weiter zu gehen, egal was kömmen möge, um vielleicht eines Tages wieder friedlich in seinem Dorf leben zu können. Plötzlich drang ein Lichtstrahl in den Tunnel. Akayas Herz raste vor Freude und er rannte los. Endlich hatte er den Ausgang erreicht. Er trat aus dem Tunnel und vor ihm sah er schon die Stadtmauer. Akaya machte sich nun auf, um zum Tor in die Stadt zu gelangen. 4. Kapitel: Die Füchsin hinter der Maske Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Akaya das Stadttor gefunden hatte. Doch das war nicht das Problem gewesen, das Problem war nun hineinzukommen. Vor dem Tor standen zwei Füchse Wache. Akaya näherte sich ihnen vorschichtig. Als die Wachen ihn sahen gingen sie sofort in alarmbereitschaft. "Hey, wer bist du?" rief einer von ihnen. "Mein Name ist Akaya, ich komme aus einem kleinen abgelegenen Dorf." antwortete Akaya. Die Wachen musterten ihn misstrauisch. ''Mit dem verjagen lag ich wohl doch nicht so falsch, ''dachte sich Akaya im Stillen. "Wie bist du aus dem Wald gekommen?" fragte nun der andere Wächter. "Durch einen Tunnel." antwortete Akaya etwas verwirrt. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum die Wachen ihn das fragten. "Und wie hast du diesen Tunnel gefunden?" fragte die Wache wieder. "Ähm...eine weiße Füchsin hat ihn mir gezeigt." sagte er. Er wollte ihnen lieber nichts genaueres von Chiro erzählen. Wenn er ihr schon als sie vor ihm stand nicht geglaubt hatte, dass sie ein Waldgeist war, würden es die Wachen erst recht nicht glauben. "Was für eine weiße Füchsin?" fragte nun wieder die erste Wache. "Sie hieß Chiro." sagte Akaya. "Mehr weiß ich auch nicht über sie." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, wich das Misstrauen aus den Augen der Wachen und sie sahen ihn schon fast ehrfürchtig an. Einer von ihnen neigte sogar leicht den Kopf, bevor er sprach. "Also hat dich der Waldgeist Chihiro als würdig genug empfunden, dich aus dem Wald zu geleiten." "Ja, sieht so aus." sagte Akaya, der noch immer leicht verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite neigte. Die andere Wache neigte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Wir entschuldigen die Störung, du darfst nun durch das Tor treten." sagte er. Er öffnete das steinerne Tor und trat zur Seite, um Akaya Platz zu machen. Akaya sah die Beiden dankend an, dann betrat er die Stadt. In der Stadt liefen viele Füchse durcheinander, lautes rufen ertönte vom nahegelegenen Marktplatz und die steinernen Häuser standen dicht an dicht, sodass der Weg an einigen Stellen recht schmal war. Nur der Marktplatz war sehr groß. Dort standen viele Stände, an denen die verschiedensten Wahren verkauft und getauscht wurden. Obwohl es kein enger Weg war, war es schwierig über den Marktplatz zu kommen, da sich dort viele Füchse tummelten. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Onyx